


An Anomaly

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, strong independant fic that don't need no tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise had decided per pursue his career as a model. This led him to America, and to new faces, new places, and a new love. Kise will make lifelong friends, and maybe even a lover. Who knows? Oh, right, me. I will take Kise through happy times and terrible times because I'm kind and horribly evil at the same time. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> *Cracks knuckles*  
> And so it begins...  
> *sigh*
> 
> Ps. Hiiro is his manager. Sorry for adding an unknown character!

Kise felt the plane declining. As he dropped in altitude, he braced himself for the turbulence, as he had done so many times before. He was used to moving around and being on planes, such was the life of an international model. The plane touched the ground, and he was in America for his first time. It was a rush getting to see and experience a new place.

He expected paparazzi outside, watching his every move and taking pictures.  He braced himself, taking on his usual sunny personality, despite being exhausted. Kise stepped off the plane, and to his surprise, no one was waiting for him. He exhaled in relief, pulling his hood over his hair and walked toward the road.

After hailing a taxi, Kise slept all the way to his hotel. The cab driver had to wake him up when he arrived. Kise thanked the driver and tipped him generously. He walked into the hotel, then registered and got the room key. He thanked the receptionist who did not look up from her computer screen.

The elevator ride to his room was short, which he was happy about. Kise found his room quickly.  He slipped his cardkey into room 6175’s lock, opening the door when the light flashed green.  The room was nice. Large with a kitchen and a bedroom. The walls were a bright scarlet, popping out against the dark green of the sheets on the bed. Kise was too tired to care. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, flopped onto the bed, and passed out.

-

Kise woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Hiiro, his manager, was the picture on the screen. He groaned. It’s too early, he thought to himself, answering the phone.

“Kise-kun. How was your flight?” She said sweetly. He loved her, but this was not the time for idle chat.

“I’m sleepy,” he complained groggily.

“I know, but you’ve got a shoot in an hour and you need to look your best. Now get up, take a shower and get ready. I’ll be over in thirty minutes.” And with that, she hung up.

Kise sighed and got out of bed reluctantly. He grabbed a towel and a clean pair of underwear, walking toward the bathroom. The bathroom was luxurious, with marble floors and an intricately designed tiled shower with multiple shower heads. The whole area made Kise just feel happy and stylish. He reached into the shower, turning the knob toward the middle of hot and cold. He leaned against the wall for a couple of minutes, waiting for the water to get warmer before getting in.

Stepping into the stream of warm water, it flowed over his pale, toned body. His figure was slender yet strong, which had always served Kise well in middle and high school basketball. Basketball. Kise remembered the day he had made the choice to pursue his career as a model instead of pursuing professional basketball. He remembered the long, sleepless nights thinking about which was the best option.

Kise knew in the end, he had made the right choice. He enjoyed modeling more than basketball and always had. He made more money off of modeling and met more people. Plus, the camera loved him and he it, which made him one of the best models out there. He’d done shoot after shoot and they rarely went bad. Kise was attractive and everyone knew it, and he loved it.

Kise brushed his fingers through his wet hair and smiled. Today was his first shoot in America! New places, new opportunities, new people. Oh, how Kise loved meeting new people. Kise could not wrap his head around the fact that there were people in the world who preferred being alone, keeping to themselves all of the time. He thought he would die if he had to live like that and probably would due to loneliness.

Kise started to concentrate on the task at hand, which was getting ready. He quickly washed his blond hair, making sure to use conditioner at least twice. His hair was amazing, it always had been, and Kise loved to keep it that way. He rubbed body wash all over his upper torso, including his slender abs and his underarms, (which he always kept shaved, because... eww.)

Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He used his hair dryer to quickly dry his hair, brushed it, and  put a tiny bit of gel in it so it wouldn’t hang in his face. He always washed out the gel in the sink before the actual shoot, of course, but it helped when he was on his way there. He sprayed a few pumps of his favorite Kise Ryouta Honey cologne, which was a brand he created for himself. Kise slipped into the underwear and returned to the bedroom. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out his outfit for today. He put on tight dark blue jeans.  These always showed off his tight athletic body the best.  Next came, a sky blue tee topped with a grey koala bear V-neck sweater. Gathering his phone and room key and slipping them into his pockets, he walked out the door.

-

As promised, Hiiro was waiting for him. Kise had gotten to the street five minutes before she arrived, because she had a nasty habit of arriving early and then complaining about having to wait on Kise, who was pretty much always on time. Kise knew that Hiiro thought of him as a little brother as well as the model she managed.

“Hiirocchi, what’s today’s shoot look like?” Kise cheerily asked Hiiro, who grinned.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. However, they’re gonna have you slip into a suit instead of just what you’re wearing now. Two shoots; one by yourself and another with two other models. Nothing you can’t do.” She winked, still grinning. She seemed very comfortable with this new place, Kise noted. They moved around so often that Hiiro was used to it.

As he sat  next to Hiiro in the passenger’s seat, he stared at her for a couple seconds. She was beautiful. Long scarlet hair tied into a pony tail, scarlet eyes hidden behind glasses. She was pale, not too curvy but she definitely had some curves. She was dressed casually, in a black tee over a white tanktop, and light, but tight  jeans. She modeled for a couple of years, he remembered.

“Hiirocchi?” Kise asked.

“Yes, Kise?” she responded, still smiling. Kise was pretty sure she never stopped smiling.

 

“Why did you stop modeling?” Kise asked, making sure to look at her eyes. He was trying to see if he was treading into dangerous waters.

“I was asked to do a nude shoot,” she told him, glancing at him for a second and winking, “and I met you. You were young, and carried a lot of potential. I figured I could be the one to help you find that skill.”

"Why didn't you do the nude shoot?" Kise asked, not lustful, but curious. He'd only done one nude shoot and he made quite a bit of money off it.

"Because I didn't want the world seeing my vagina," she said, as if it were obvious.

Kise laughed, thinking about Hiiro turning down the shoot. It made him laugh even more when he thought about Hiiro's manager asking her about it. He then transferred his attention to the outside, looking at the new world before him. America was a lot different from Japan, not just in culture, but the way it looked, from the landscape to the clothing and more.

"We're here," Hiiro said. "C'mon, Kise."

"One sec, Hiirocchi, I'm gonna look around for a bit." Kise told her, getting out.

"You have 20 minutes." Hiiro said, sighing. "Don't get kidnapped or killed, please."

-

After about ten minutes of wandering around, Kise found himself staring at a cement wall of a building. It was special. It was spray painted with a picture, “graffiti” as Kise recalled. He found himself staring at this wall for quite some time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" hearing a  female voice behind him, snapped Kise out of his trance.

Kise turned around, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of a short girl. She wasn't curvy, her hair was short and clipped up, and her expression aghast. The girl was looking at Kise up and down, as if she was analyzing him. Kise wonders if she recognizes him, but doesn’t ask, for the fear of coming off as egotistical.

"Do you play sports?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I played basketball back in middle and high school. Why?" Kise answered.

"Nevermind. Anyway, you were staring at the graffiti as if you'd never seen any before," she said.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't." Kise replied, and he was serious. This was his first time seeing this kind of art ever.

"How is that possible? It’s pretty much everywhere." She told Kise.

Kise told her about his being a model in Japan, and how there wasn’t any evident graffiti in places he was. This made the girl laugh and smile, which Kise felt happy about. His first time wandering around in America, and he was pretty sure he'd made a friend.

"Aomine Daiki. That's who did this," she gestured to the wall of graffiti.

Kise thought for a second about the name. He’d never heard of Aomine Daiki before, but there was something about the name that sparked his interest. Aomine Daiki did amazing art, Kise wanted  to see more. He and the girl talked for a little longer before Kise actually told the girl his name, and she had seemed a bit enlightened by it, as if she’d heard the name before and was just now putting name and face together.

“I’m Aida Riko. Before just now, when you told me your name, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You’re probably one of the most famous models ever. Um...would you mind if I get your autograph? It’s for someone special…” she looked at the ground, blushing.

“And who is this someone special?” Kise asked curiously.

“Her name is Momoi Satsuki. She and I, well… I like her. Let’s just leave it at that,” Aida said.

“I smell unrequited love. Oh, you poor thing. I’ll sign two things, one for you and one for Momoi, and then I want you to come with me,” Kise said cheerily. It made Aida smile, but she had a cautious look in her eyes. Kise raised an eyebrow.

“It’s...well...we just met on the street and you’re asking me to come with you. It sounds a little off. Tell you what, I’ll give you my number and you can text me.  We can meet up tomorrow at the little coffee shop on Third,” Aida said, holding out her hand. Kise put his phone in it and she entered her number.

“I look forward to it,” Kise grinned, handing her two pieces of paper with his signatures on them. As she walked away, Kise called to her, “Aidacchi!” Aida turned, “don’t forget to bring Momoi.” And with that, he was off.

-

The shoot was not what Kise expected and he had finally figured out why Hiiro was grinning on their way here. He was in his suit, and he looked damn good, but the two other models that Hiiro had mentioned were not what he had thought. Kise stood in front of a black background, to each side of him, there were two other female models in bikinis. Kise was not informed that it would be _that_ kind of shoot, but Hiiro was evil like that. He shot her a glare and she doubled over laughing.

Kise did his best to work with what he was given, trying different angles and different lighting settings, and the photographer loved it. The camera loved Kise, and Kise it. He had been modeling for so many years that he knew how to take a good shoot and turn it into an amazing one. Kise weaved around, putting the more-than-willing other models at different angles so they matched him.

After the shoot was over, Hiiro walked over to Kise and apologized, still grinning and chuckling.

“You owe me.” Kise told her, trying his best to look serious.

“Oh fine. I hear that there’s this really good pizza joint a block or so over. I’ll treat you to lunch, and we can talk about how things are going to go while you’re in America,” Hiiro said, hugging Kise and walking with him to her car.

They both got in, and Kise begged profusely for music. After a couple minutes Hiiro gave in and turned on the radio.

_“Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to POWER 96.1, all the hottest songs from all the hottest artists. And now, we’re gonna kick back, relax, and listen to Maps by Maroon 5.”_

Kise didn’t know what a “Maroon 5” was, but he knew that he liked the song. He made a mental note to add it to his already massive and extensive playlist of songs from all over the world. Kise had been a music lover since he was a child, and that had carried on through his years of growth. Hiiro and Kise started to hum along to the tunes of the music that was played, and Kise smiled. These were the times he enjoyed most with Hiiro, when no business was going on.

A little time later, they arrived at the pizza joint, which was fittingly called The Princess of Pie. They walked in casually, Kise looked around noticing that the pizza joint was pretty unpopulated. Kise sat down and Hiiro was right behind him. A few minutes later, a tall man with short red hair came up to them, holding a notepad and a pencil.

“Hi! I’m Kagami Taiga, and I will be your server today. I own this place, along with my boyfriend Kuroko. Kuroko does the cooking, I do the serving. What can I get you guys to drink?” He asked, smiling at us.

Kise asked for sweet tea with no ice, and Hiiro asked for coke with no ice. They always did this, ordering drinks with no ice. Both of them had different reasons for it, but it was still amusing to call the other a copycat. Kagami came back with their drinks and took their order. They decided to share a large meat lovers pizza, with extra cheese. (Kise REALLY liked extra cheese.)

About mid-meal, Kise suddenly stopped eating as a familiar face bursted through the doorway. Aida Riko yelled out to Kagami and sat at the table nearest to the kitchen. Kagami burst out of the kitchen, hugging Aida and chatting her up. Kise wanted to go say hi, and after about five or so minutes of staring, he decided he would do just that.

Kise casually walked over, said hi to Aida, who froze and looked from Kagami to Kise and back again. Finally she said hello, and told Kise how she had been the coach of Kagami and Kuroko when they had played basketball in high school. Kise perked up at the mention of basketball, and then Kagami said he would love to play Kise in a one versus one game. Kise agreed, of course, and that got Kise and Kagami really talking.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Kagami said casually, taking Kise by the arm and leading him behind the counter. Hiiro shot Kise an inquisitive glance, and he shrugged, making her smile. Aida followed as Kagami led Kise to a small kitchen. It was bleak and uncolored, with a couple of ovens for making pizza, some dough slung about the kitchen. There seemed to be no cook anywhere. Odd, Kise thought.

“Kagami-kun, who is this?” Kise almost shit himself, he was so scared. From out of nowhere, it seemed, there was a small boy, with light blue eyes and hair. He was short, about three fourths the size of Kagami. Kise had not seen him when he entered the kitchen, and he did not see the boy walk up to him.

Kagami replied in between laughs, saying that Kise was a friend of Aida’s and a basketball player whom Kagami had challenged. At the mention of basketball, Kuroko seemed like he perked up slightly. Kuroko, Kise noticed, did not show much emotion, or so he hadn’t thus far.

“I would very much like to see that, Kagami-kun. May I?” Kuroko said, gazing up into Kagami’s eyes.

“You don’t need to ask if you can come see it, my dear Kuroko. You are actually required to come and cheer me on, because that’s what lovers do.” Kagami said lovingly, picking up the smaller man. Kuroko gazed into Kagami’s eyes with a look Kise was pretty sure was void of all emotion.

“I see.” Kuroko said simply.

“We’ve been together four years and all I get is an ‘I see’?” Kagami whined, causing Kuroko to kiss him on the cheek.

“I’ll be there.” Kuroko said, getting down and walking back to the ovens.

Kise was full of so many questions. Kagami had such a bright and happy personality, and Kuroko had such a...emotionless one. Kise wanted to know how Kagami ever fell in love with him, how they met, how they played basketball when Kuroko seemed barely tall enough to be a first year in high school. Kise decided it better not to ask.

Aida started talking to Kagami. She shared about her recent life events, like finally asking Momoi if they could talk over coffee, but how she hadn’t heard back. She told him about meeting Kise, seeing his face when he saw Aomine’s street art, and they both laughed a little bit. Kise pouted, saying it was his first time ever seeing street art and how he wanted to know more.

“Hey Kise?” Kagami asked out of the blue.

“Yes, Kagamicchi?” Kise answered curiously.

“Wanna meet Aomine? He’d probably love all the praise for his work.” Kagami told him.

“OH MY GOD YES I WOULD WHEN CAN WE DO IT CAN WE DO IT NOW PLEASE KAGAMICCHI!” Kise yelled, overjoyed at the thought and just kind of spurting out words.

“If you never do that again, yes.” Kagami said, glaring at Kise.

“Lemme go tell my manager. Be right back.” Kise told them, bowing slightly before walking away.

“I like him. I see a good friendship blooming between him and you.” Kagami told Aida.

“Shut up, Bakagami.” Aida said, blushing and punching him in the arm.

“I’m ready to go!” Kise called from across the restaurant.

-

Aomine was not what Kise expected. He was a million times better. Aomine was HOT, and when an international model said someone was hot, they were hot. Aomine was tall, dark skinned with dark blue hair. He worse loose black jeans and a black muscle tank. He was slender and muscular, much like Kise. He had tattoos, a lot of them, and both of his ears were pierced, with small black loops hanging from either one. Kise couldn’t take his eyes off the taller man, try as he might. Kise didn’t usually believe in love at first sight, but he thought he was in love with Aomine from the first time he heard the other man’s name.

“Oi, Bakagami, who is pretty boy over here?” Aomine said. Oh my god, Kise thought, his voice is probably the most sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.

“He’s a fan. He’s seen your art and he loved it, so I took him to meet you. Where’s Momoi?” Kagami said casually, as if he weren’t talking to the sexiest being that existed. Kise couldn’t look away, much less make words come out of his mouth.

“Oh, Satsuki? I don’t fucking know, she goes wherever she pleases these days. It fuckin’ pisses me off sometimes, but she can handle herself. Anyway, what’s this one’s name?” Aomine said, gesturing to Kise.

“I-Uh...I’m-Uh…” Kise stumbled, trying to collect himself over the pillar of sexiness that was standing over him, scowling and glaring.

“I’m Kise Ryouta. It’s nice to meet you.” Kise tried to sound as relaxed as possible, though he was very sure he doing a terrible job. Nothing in his acting career or his-Wait, scratch that. Nothing anywhere could have prepared him for Aomine.

The day went on, Kise chatting up Aomine as much as he could, Kagami laughing his ass off, and Aida running around, looking for Momoi. As the day winded to an end, Kise said his goodbyes to everyone, called Hiiro and told her he was heading back to his room. As he lay in bed, Kise could only think about one thing: Aomine. As Kise drifted off to sleep, Kise figured out what Aomine was. An abnormality. An unseen blip on his radar. Aomine was, to say the least,

_An Anomaly._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discontinued fic, and I apologize for that. My tumblr is valentines-chance if you want to follow and see when I do writing.


End file.
